Wholock: We Might Meet Again
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: The Doctor and Rose meet the real Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in a parallel universe. See warnings inside.


**WHOLOCK**

**WE MIGHT MEET AGAIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Pairings: **Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade (mentioned)

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimers: **Sherlock belongs to the BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steve Moffat. The original characters are the property or Arthur Conan Doyle. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and various other people. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

'Yes! YES!'

John and Rose both looked up from their mugs of tea. 'Figured it out then, have you?' Rose called.

The Doctor's messy brown head popped out of the open TARDIS doors, and he grinned widely at his companion. 'Yes!' he shouted, again. 'Sherlock just said... and then I... and then we... it worked!'

Rose giggled and even John smiled. The Doctor was like an over-excited child when in a good mood. He hadn't been when he and Rose had followed John and Sherlock out on a case earlier. No, he'd looked all his nine-hundred years then. But when he could forget, and push the darkness away, he was a lovable kid.

'So we're leaving, then?' Rose asked.

'Yup,' the Doctor nodded and finally walked back into the sitting room of 221B. 'So... say your goodbyes.'

John jolted a little at that, but Rose seemed to be used to leaving suddenly. John supposed he couldn't blame her. Here, in this world, her family might not exist; _she _might not exist. In hers, Sherlock and John were just fictional characters in a story. John wouldn't want to live in any world without a flesh and blood Sherlock Holmes; without _his _Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock finally appeared, too, just as John and Rose were hugging goodbye. He looked put-out that someone as fascinating as the Doctor- and the TARDIS- wouldn't be around forever, but the Doctor just smiled and hugged him.

'Who knows, I might exist here,' the Time Lord said. 'I mean, the TARDIS works here, so there _have _to be Time Lords.'

'Perhaps,' was all Sherlock said. He moved to stand by John and watched as the Doctor and Rose stepped into the TARDIS.

'Take care of yourselves,' the Doctor said.

Sherlock nodded.

'Don't forget to take a night or two off,' Rose said, looking pointedly at John. 'And remember what I said about Greg and his... person of interest.'

John huffed a laugh, and Sherlock turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. 'Easier said than done, considering who the... _person of interest_, is,' John mused.

'Even the British Government needs someone,' Rose winked.

Sherlock's mouth dropped open, eyes widening on John. "_Mycroft_?' he mouthed at John, who just grinned.

'So, we'll see you...' the Doctor said, before seeming to realise just _what _he was saying. 'Well, _we_ won't see you,' he amended, 'but you might see us... parallel-us, anyway... um...' He scratched a hand through his hair, messing it up even more, and Rose shook her head.

'Just go, Doctor,' Sherlock sighed.

The Doctor smiled ruefully at them and waved before disappearing inside.

'It was _great _meeting you,' Rose said, and John smiled at her; even Sherlock managed to make his lips twitch.

Rose stepped back into the TARDIS and the doors closed. John and Sherlock watched, both with wide eyes, as the light atop started flashing, a wheezing sound filled the air, and the TARDIS literally _vanished _from view.

Both were left slightly subdued after that, not sure what to do. For the past week the Doctor and Rose had been staying with them, the Time Lord and Sherlock trying to fix whatever was wrong with the time machine. Rose had been lovely, the Doctor brilliant, and John had really enjoyed having them around. Sherlock wouldn't say it, but John knew he'd loved meeting them too.

John wandered into the kitchen to make tea- the Doctor had loved it as much as he had- and Sherlock followed him.

'What's this about my brother and Lestrade?' Sherlock demanded.

John smiled.

{oOo}

Rose closed the doors and leaned against them, her eyes distant. The Doctor looked up from where he was working at the console.

'You miss them,' he stated.

'Yeah,' Rose sighed. 'I'm used to meeting people and leaving suddenly, but... they were Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.' She shrugged. 'How do you just leave two brilliant people like that?'

The Doctor smiled warmly at her.

Rose smiled back and pushed off the doors, making her way up the ramp and towards the alien. She sat back on the three chairs and watched as he worked.

'Oh, by the way,' Rose said suddenly, and the Doctor looked up at her from the console, 'they were _totally_ shagging.'

'Fangirls all over the world would kill to know that, Rose Tyler,' the Doctor said with a grin.

Rose laughed.

* * *

{THE END}

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was on Tumblr, and saw some fanart, and BAM, one-shot Wholock! I dunno, it's just a little piece of random. Hope you enjoyed.

Cheers,

{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
